You Are Cordially Invited
by thoughts without purpose
Summary: The Annual Ministry Auror Ball is coming up and Tonks needs to find a date, a dress, and the ability to dance. [COMPLeTE]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These aren't my puppets, I just snuck in to play.

Tonks sat watching the floor. She sighed, going over the list in her mind again.

"Charley: bit far away in Romania  
Bill: Taking Fleur  
Sirius: Still on the run from pretty much everyone  
Moody: Shoot me now  
Kingsley: Taking Amanda or whatever her name is  
Snape: shudder side note- George is a git for even suggesting it.  
Fred and/or George: too young, still in school and Molly would have my head  
Dumbledore: not too popular with the Ministry crowd at the moment  
Arthur: taking Molly  
Dad: OVER MY DEAD BODY."

Tonks gave another heavy sigh as she realized that only left one other male out of all the ones either suggested to her or basically, let's face it, the ones she knew.

"Hi Tonks. Have you decided yet?" Ginny walked into the room as Tonks threw her head into the pillow of the couch and screamed.

"I'll take that as a no then."

Tonks looked up at her and scowled. Ginny looked at her matter-of-factly.

"Come on, how many times have you gone over that bloody list in your head? You know what you have to do. Why can't you just ask him?"

Tonks made another face.

"Even if I do ask him, I know he'll say no. And then our friendship will have way too many awkward silences in it because we'll be so uncomfortable around each other. If I ask him, it'll just ruin everything!" she wailed. She realized she might be being a bit overdramatic, but at a time of desperation such as this, it was necessary.

Ginny shrugged. "I think you're blowing it slightly out of proportion, Tonks. I doubt he'd be less than a gentleman about it, even if he does say no. Which he won't!" she added as Tonks threw her a dark glance.

As Tonks flopped back into the cushions of the sofa, Sirius swept into the room. He flounced down into the seat next to Tonks. She squeaked in surprise, hitting him with her pillow when she saw who it was.  
"Dammit Sirius! Don't scare me like that!"

Sirius lay his head in her lap.

"Dear Tonks, I only scare you merely to provide me with what little satisfaction I can glean from it. After all, you wouldn't have your favorite cousin in the entire world dying of boredom, would you?" he gave her his best pleading puppy eyes look. She rolled her own eyes.

"It would be reason enough for me." she said sweetly. Ginny put a hand over her mouth to cover her laughter. Sirius looked from her to Tonks and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but you shouldn't go around insulting the only man who can get you a date for the big AUROR BALL." he said, putting a lot of emphasis on the last two words.

Tonks frowned. "And what makes you think you're the only one who can get me a date?"

Sirius smirked. "Ah, because I know exactly who you want to ask."

"Oh do you?" Tonks asked coolly. She hoped her voice didn't sound too nervous as Sirius continued to grin maniacally.

Sirius leaned back into the plush cushions of the couch. "Perhaps…" he trailed off before looking intently at Tonks, "Just ask him. Knowing you, you'll be kicking yourself for the rest of your life if you don't." He stood up and nodded.

"Ladies." And he swept out of the room.

Tonks rolled her eyes as she watched him go. She turned to Ginny.

"How can someone be so annoying and so endearing at the same time?" Ginny nodded knowingly.

"You're preaching to the choir on that one, Tonks. My brothers are the epitome." Tonks laughed. They both looked up as they heard Molly's voice from the kitchen, letting them know that dinner was on the table.

They entered the large kitchen where the giant dining table was sitting in the center. The fireplace was roaring with a fresh fire and everyone was strolling into the kitchen leisurely. Tonks almost felt as if there wasn't an impending battle to be fought. She sat across from Ginny who was sitting next to Hermione. Ginny threw Tonks a significant glance as they sat. Tonks raised an eyebrow and Ginny discreetly turned her head so Tonks could see what she was looking at.

Tonks sighed, knowing exactly what she'd find at the end of the inclining of Ginny's head, but she obliged anyway. Her stomach gave a bit of a flutter as she watched him.

He had his nose in a book as he absent mindedly traced the rim of his glass, his long delicate looking fingers running over the smooth surface effortlessly. His hair had become a bit longer over the past month seeing as he hadn't had time in all the excitement of Voldemort's return to get it cut. It was presently falling in front of his face, creating a curtain of sandy brown hair over his bent head.

He looked up as Sirius sat down next to him. He gave Sirius a warm smile. It was genuine, affectionate, obvious that the two were inseparable friends. This worried Tonks. He had never really smiled at anyone else like that. Perhaps there was more to the smile than she so innocently assumed.

Putting the absurd idea out of her mind, she reassured herself that Sirius would have said something if anything was going on between them. He wasn't one to have inhibitions or keep secrets for very long.

She watched them carefully all throughout dinner as Ginny and Hermione happily requested facial changes for her to make. Sirius and Remus turned to watch. At one point, while Remus was preoccupied with picking the perfect role from the basket, Sirius winked at Tonks and gave her the thumbs up.

Well, perhaps she would ask him. After dinner.

"After all, the worst he can do is say No." She thought as she happily slurped down the rest of her soup.

A/N: Next Chapter will be up soon. (I hope, that is if I survive the rest of my finals...)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These aren't my puppets, I just snuck in to play.

A/N: So my computer and/or internet has been acting like a butt, so hopefully now this will finally work.

* * *

Tonks stood in front of the double doors leading to the front room. Well, actually she was pacing…rather quickly back and forth in front of them. She shook her head several times, as if trying to shake out the excess thoughts that were distracting her from her main goal of walking in and asking him.

"Psst! Dora!" a voice hissed from the darkness of the hall behind her. Tonks turned around so quickly in surprise that she lost her balance and would have fallen over completely if Sirius hadn't caught her. She moved away quickly and huffed.

"You know, I wouldn't fall over like that if you didn't keep sneaking up on me." she said, her voice full of irritation.

He smirked. "But aren't you an Auror? Aren't you trained in how to listen for any enemies sneaking up on you?" Noticing the exasperated death glare he was getting from her, he decided to quit while he was ahead. It was time to move on to the important topic at hand anyway.

"So have you asked him yet?" She glared at him again.

"Does it look like it?"

Sirius shrugged. "Well, for all I know he's in there thinking and you're out here waiting to here the answer. I'm getting tired of waiting. Get in there." With his last words, in one deft movement he had the door open and had shoved Tonks inside.

* * *

Remus looked up from his book as he heard the door open. He peaked over the back of the couch when a loud thud followed by a painful moan issued from behind it.

"Tonks? Are you all right?" He leapt from the couch and crouched down next to her as she rubbed her temple.

"I'm ok. Bloody dog." she muttered as she accepted his hand and he hoisted her up. She stood for a minute, swaying slightly as she attempted to regain her balance. For a fleeting moment, she realized that he was still holding onto her arm tightly, and she was afraid she might lose her balance again. She blushed and quickly hid her face from his view in order that he didn't notice and ask any probing questions.

They sat on the couch and Remus picked up the book he had discarded on the floor. He neatly folded the corner of the page he was on and placed the book on the arm of the couch.

"Are you sure you're ok? I could get you some ice for your head." At this point, Tonks' head was swimming, partly from the fall and partly from the close proximity between them. Without really realizing it, she nodded and the next thing she knew, he was gone.

She frowned. Tonks hadn't really noticed him leave, he had just gone. But after a few minutes, he returned. He carried a small cloth and as he held it to her face, she realized it was ice.

She smiled and took the cloth from him, hiding the blush of another contact between them behind it. Remus smiled back at her before returning to his book.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Tonks remembered why she was in the front room with Remus in the first place. Her stomach began to flutter with nervousness at the thought of asking him. But she'd come this far…

"Um, Remus?" she asked tentatively to get his attention. He placed a finger in between the pages where he had stopped and turned to look at her. Until they were locked on her so intently, she had not realized what a fierce and intense blue his eyes were. She broke herself out of the realization and cleared her throat.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me," she said lamely as she stared very hard at the carpet. She was not used to being quite so flustered and it was a bit off putting for her.

"I suppose it depends on what the task is," Remus replied, smiling.

"Its just a little favor, I mean, I don't think it's a big deal or anything and you can always say no if you don't want to do it or something and-"

"Tonks, you haven't even told me what it is you want me to do. How about you tell me that first and then you can start defending it." His blue eyes shone with a hint of amusement. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Will you um, go to the Auror Ball with me next weekend?" she asked quickly.

She closed her eyes and started speaking very quickly again. She didn't want to see the contemplation or reaction on his face as she asked. She didn't want to see his delicate lips form the word "No" before she even had a chance to justify why she had asked him. Unknowingly, her voice was getting higher as she continued to give her reasoning for why she had asked Remus to go with her and no one else. Of course, she didn't tell him the whole reason she was so nervous about asking him. She didn't say anything about the feelings that had been fluttering around inside her for the past few weeks. And what if he actually did say yes? How was she to proceed?

To say the least, she was terrified of his answer either way.

"Tonks. Tonks! Nymphadora!" Remus finally had to resort to using her dreaded first name before she realized he was trying to speak to her. Tonks turned to look at him. He noticed that she looked as if he was about to bite her. She looked…terrified.

Remus found it a bit strange that Tonks was acting so oddly. She was definitely not the kind of girl to be flustered easily, but this seemingly simple thing had her sweating bullets. He found it cute to see her cheeks blush red with embarrassment.

Tonks buried her face in her hands. "Oh Merlin, you're going to say no aren't you?"

To her surprise, Remus chuckled. "Now why would I do something like that?" he asked, pulling her hands away from her face. She made an almost inaudible squeak as she felt his soft fingertips brush the back of her hand. Tonks looked up at him.

"So-so you'll go with me?"

"Sure, what are friends for?" Before she even had time to dwell on his words, she had wrapped her arms around his neck.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Thank you!"

"Tonks! Oxygen! I need it!" As Remus started to splutter for breath, Tonks released him, turning red as he smiled down at her.

"Thank you so much Remus! You're not going to regret this. You like chocolate, yes? I'm going to go out and buy you the biggest chocolate bar known to man. Oh Remus, thank you!" She stood and waved her arms about wildly, and Remus had to laugh quietly to himself again at her ecstatic mood.

She stopped for a second. Before either of them really registered what she was about to do, she had leaned over and given him a kiss on the cheek. Tonks' face turned as red as Ginny's hair and she opened her mouth to say something along the lines of an apology. But no words would come out. She just stood there looking like a dying fish, with her mouth opening and closing and no sound emitting from it.

Remus looked down at the floor, trying to detract his attention from her so she wouldn't feel even more embarrassed, but also to hide the redness that had mysteriously appeared on _his_ cheeks.

Tonks bit her lip to stop herself from opening her mouth again. She turned on her heel and left the room. As she closed the door to the front room (probably a bit louder than was necessary), she slid down to the floor. She felt mortified and for the first time since he'd said it, she realized what those four little words implied. "What are _friends _for?"

"Tonks? Dora, are you all right?" Sirius' voice was laced with concern as he knelt down in front of her. She lifted her head and looked at him. He noticed the tears that were just starting to form in her eyes. His expression hardened some.

"He didn't say no did he?"

Before Sirius could ask her again, she had taken off for refuge upstairs. He thought about going after her, but instead decided to stick with the turf that was more familiar to him. He opened the doors to the front room, intending to get all the details from Remus.

* * *

Remus put a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him. He felt the blush creep back into his face and he shook his head. Why was he acting like a fifteen year old kid again? And towards Tonks no less? And she had kissed him? What was that about? He knew deep down that he didn't mind at all that she had done it. But shouldn't he feel like a pervy old man for thinking such things?

"She's not that much younger than you," said a little voice in his head. It sounded a lot like Sirius (anything to do with bending rules or conventions in his head always sounded like Sirius).

He shook his head again. "Oh," said the little voice, "As if that's going to help. Shaking your head isn't going to get her out of your thoughts, mate." Remus cursed under his breath, knowing that whatever part of him was speaking was absolutely right.

"Moony! What did you say to Tonks?" Remus snapped back to attention as he realized that the _real_ Sirius was now speaking to him. He turned as Sirius sat down next to him on the couch.

"Oh, hello Sirius." Remus said softly. Sirius looked at him, trying to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to have to hurt Remus, but he was torn between friend and family (well, the only one he really liked).

"Did you say No to Tonks?" he asked, deciding it was better to just get it out in the open straight off.

Remus looked at him surprised. "What! No!"

Sirius crossed his arms. "Well, what did you say to her?"

"She just asked me if I would go to this ball with her and I said yes," he paused for a moment, debating whether or not to tell Sirius that she had kissed him. He didn't know how well that would go over with him.

"So why exactly would that put her on the verge of tears?" Sirius asked suspiciously. Remus shrugged.

"She seemed quite happy actually. So happy in fact…she gave me a kiss on the cheek." he said quickly. Sirius' face showed signs of unreleased laughter as he nodded at Remus' statement.

"And you seem somewhat surprised by this?" Sirius asked slowly. Remus raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, its never happened before. I just-it just seemed…odd. I mean, we're just friends." Sirius sighed.

"You mean, after all this time you still haven't fig-Well never mind."

"What?" Remus asked, his curiosity peaking again.

"Never mind. So she kissed you?" he said, quick to change the subject. If Remus hadn't figured out that Tonks liked him by now, well, Sirius sure wasn't going to be the one to tell him. He didn't know how either of them would react to Remus hearing the news and he, for one, rather favored his life now that he had one again. If you could call life at Grimmauld Place a life at all.

"Should I go talk to her?" Remus asked, his face paling at the thought of trying to uncover the mystery that was-the woman.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'll go. I know what she's on about. You're a good man to go with her Moony. Now you just have to figure out what you are going to wear. Because that," and Sirius gestured at Remus' current emsemble, "just will not do." He left the room, leaving Remus to his thoughts.

Remus looked down at what he was wearing. He fingered the edge of the fraying sweater and eyeballed the fading tan slacks. He thought about the wardrobe upstairs and how most of the things in it resembled what he was wearing at the moment. 'Shit.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: They aren't my puppets, I just snuck in to play.

Chapter 3

* * *

"Dora? Why are you sitting on the stairs?" Tonks looked up at the sound of Sirius' voice. 

"Because. This seems to be the only place in the house that other people aren't occupying at the moment." She said, sounding annoyed that he had interrupted her broodfest.

"Oh, I see." Sirius sat down next to her on the step, looking at his fingernails. When he didn't say anything right away, she looked at him.

"So," she started slowly, "What did Remus say?"

Sirius grinned at her. "He's excited about going with you."

"Did he say anything about…" Tonks blushed again as she trailed off.

"What kiss?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Fine," she said, standing up, "I'm not going to worry about it anymore." As she started down the stairs, she slipped and fell down three steps. She glared back up at Sirius as he started laughing.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear heels to this event Dora, its hard enough for you to walk in them, how are you expecting to dance in them?" Tonks' head shot up.

"Dance?" she asked loudly. She scrambled back up unceremoniously to the step next to Sirius. "What do you mean by dance?"

Sirius looked at her seriously (haha no pun intended). "Come on Tonks, it's a 'ball'. What did you expect to be doing there? Sitting all evening?"

"Well, I don't know. It just-oh no! Sirius! You have to help me! I can't dance."

Sirius sat there thinking for a minute. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "I have an idea little Tonksie that will make you the happiest girl in the world and forever indebted to me. Come here." he gestured for her to lean closer, so that anyone who might be listening would not hear them.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Right Sirius, there will be none of your half baked ideas this time. I'm not going to go out there looking like an idiot."

Sirius grinned cheekily, "Well, you might anyway." Tonks slapped his arm.

"Just tell me you great git."

"All right, I'll tell you. But only because I want to see you happy." She rolled her eyes but leaned in close to him and he whispered in her ear.

When he was done, she had a grin identical to his across her face. "Do you think it will work?" she asked eagerly.

"I'd bet anything on it. Now, Tonksie, I'll introduce you to another aspect of the 'ball'. What are you going to wear?"

Tonks made a face. "I haven't thought about it."

Sirius nodded wisely, "My advice, go now and find something you like before some other girl snatches up the dress you want. Take Ginny and Hermione with you, they need a break from cleaning this dump. Besides, who knows the next time you'll have a free day what with the Order and Auror work. Wait here a moment."

Before she could protest he had disappeared. She sat on the step looking down again. Ginny and Hermione, having heard their names, emerged from their room just as Sirius came running back. He held a bag full of something, which he tossed to Tonks. It made a loud clanking sound.

Tonks shook her head, "No Sirius, I can't take this. Its too much-"

"Nonsense Tonksie. It's the least I can do for you and Moony to have fun." Tonks opened her mouth to say something, "Just think of it as funds that are enabling me to live vicariously through your escapades, dear Dora. Now the three of you get out of here before Molly comes looking for someone to deDoxy the study. Have fun ladies!" He added as the three girls giggled their way down the steps and quietly out the front door.

* * *

"Ah, breathe that free-of-dust air!" Ginny said happily as Tonks held out her wand. In a second, a loud bang was heard and the Knight Bus came careening down the street. 

"So, where are we going?" Hermione asked as they clambered aboard.

Tonks pulled a few coins out of the bag that Sirius had handed her and dropped them into Stan, Stan the Ticket Man's outstretched hand.

They made their way to the top level of the bus. As they sat down, the girls noticed the mile wide grin that played across Tonk's face.

"We are going into Diagon Alley to find me something to wear," she said triumphantly.

Ginny squealed. "Does that mean you asked him?" she asked excitedly.

Tonks nodded. "And he said…" Ginny prompted.

Tonks smiled again. "He said yes!" By this time, Hermione had caught on to what they were talking about. All three of them squealed this time.

"Oi! What's going on up there? This is a vee-ickle of public transportation; not a pajama party!" Stan hollered up the stairs. The girls quieted down but nothing could hide their wide smiles as their excitement of going shopping for the perfect dress continued to mount.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley, Hermione turned to Tonks.

"So, are you supposed to wear dress robes or are you buying a Muggle dress? Does the Ministry have any dress code for this thing?"

Tonks shook her head. "In the past, I know its always been traditional dress robes. But I was talking to Kingsley a few days ago and he told me that they were trying to branch out more this year, so I can wear either. Personally," she added, "I'm going to wear a dress because I always had to wear those silly robes for fancy occasions when I was little."

Ginny furrowed her brow. "But Tonks, where are we going to find a shop in an area full of wizards that sells Muggle clothes?"

Tonks smiled at them. She grabbed both their hands and started dragging them down the alley towards Gringotts Bank.

* * *

"I never knew this was here!" Hermione exclaimed as they passed through the large glass doors and into "Miss Mabel's Magical Muggle Marketplace."

"That's probably because its not in 'Hogwarts: A History'," Ginny said matter of factly, teasing her in a joking way.

They finally had to stop and ask one of the shopkeepers where the dresses were and they were herded to the back of the store.

Ginny's and Hermione's eyes grew to the size of saucers as they took in all the gorgeous dresses that took up the entire back half of the store. A large three sided mirror stood along the back wall where even more dresses were hanging.

"I've always wanted an excuse to come here!" Tonks said as she clasped her hands together excitedly. "Now I have one. And a very good excuse at that."

"Good afternoon ladies, can I help you?" asked a tall, slender witch. She had a tape measure draped around her neck and her fingernails were long and painted aquamarine.

Ginny beamed. "We need a dress!" she said brightly. The saleswitch smiled.

"For the Auror Ball I presume? I'm guessing the dress is for you then." she said, gesturing to Tonks. Tonks nodded.

"Did you have something in mind?" the witch asked.

"Well, I don't want anything fluffy or poofy. Its too hard to manage and I would look too ridiculous." Hermione's face fell as her eyes traveled to the racks of dresses with large poofing skirts.

"Are you sure you don't want to look at just-"

"No Hermione." Tonks said firmly but nicely. Hermione nodded her head in resignation.

"It sounds as though you know what you're looking for. If you have any questions, come find me." The saleswitch walked away as the three girls started looking at the seemingly endless racks of dresses.

* * *

"Tonks, how about this one?"

"Ginny, that's the same dress in a different color. And I still don't like it." A blue dress came sailing back over the door of the fitting room. Ginny caught it and placed it in a growing pile of discarded dresses. Hermione was slumped in a chair with three more dresses lying in her lap. She stood up and yawned as Ginny sat down. Hermione handed Tonks a dress through the fitting room door.

There was a bit of a crash and a loud swear from Tonks, followed by more crashing. She came out of the fitting room. Her hair was a bit more disheveled now and her face was flushed.

"Well?" she asked as she spun around. This dress was a pale pink. Hermione put two thumbs up as Ginny put two thumbs down.

"Its not your color, Tonks." Ginny said, standing up again to inspect it closer.

"Oh, but pink can be anyone's color, Gin. Try it with brown hair, Tonks. I'm sure it'll look better than with blue hair. I'm sure Professor Lupin would like it." she added as she played the trump card with Tonks.

Ginny's mind raced as she saw Tonks' eyes light up with the thought of Professor Lupin liking that pink monstrosity.

"But Tonks, **you** don't like pink clothing much do you? And Professor Lupin wouldn't want you wearing anything you aren't going to be comfortable in, right?" This seemed to work as Tonks looked thoughtfully in the mirror.

Hermione huffed. "Ginny, if you keep contradicting every dress I give her to try on, we'll be here all day."

"No offense, Mione. I love you lots, but your taste in dresses leaves something to be desired." Ginny said, picking up another dress and appraising its value.

"And what exactly do you know about Muggle dresses, Ginny?"

"Not much, but I know more about boys than you do."

"Oh really. I'll have you know that Viktor Krum too-"

"I think I've found it!"

Ginny and Hermione turned to look back towards the dressing room. Tonks was standing in front of the mirror, twirling like a two year old and gazing affectionately at the reflection looking back at her.

"Tonks! Its beautiful!" Ginny breathed as they both rushed up to look at the dress.

It was black. The material seemed to flow around her and follow her movements exactly, as if it was an extension of her. Layers of sheer material covered the black satin shell and the scoop of the neckline accentuated what little chest Tonks had. The thin straps were tied in the back and criss crossed down her back a few times. The hem of the dress rose a few inches above her ankles and some of the sheer material hung down in intentionally uneven layers.

"Hermione?" Tonks asked. She wanted the approval of both girls. Hermione looked at it for a few more seconds.

"Well, its not pink. Or blue." Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend. "But I really like it." she finished. Tonks clapped her hands and turned back to the mirror.

"Do you think Remus will like it?"

"I think whoever he is, he would be a fool not to like it." said the saleswitch who had reappeared at the magic words, 'I think I've found it.'

* * *

As they passed the racks of everyday wear, Ginny sighed wistfully. "Sometimes I wish I had more money. Normally it doesn't bother me at all, I'm perfectly happy. But its hard when all you get are hand me downs from six older brothers."

Tonks looked at her sympathetically. Tonks had always thought it was hard for Ginny being the only girl in a family full of boys. She'd never thought about it from the point of view of Ginny's closet, however. Now that she thought about it, in the time that she had known Ginny (which hadn't been very long) she had always been wearing an old Quidditch jersey or t shirt or a boy's shirt over a tank top. Tonks had never really given it a second thought, she just assumed that Ginny was more of a tomboy like her. Her jeans were always faded and she had overheard her complaining to Hermione that the waistline on many pairs of pants she owned were too high for her tastes. She also noticed that Ginny never asked for any new clothes from her parents and often looked embarassed when Hermione or anyone broached the subject.

Tonks peered into the bag that Sirius had given her. Her eyes grew wide. She hadn't realized there was so much inside. It would be enough to cover the cost of four dresses and then some. Tonks stopped walking.

"How would you like a few new outfits, Ginny?" she asked. Ginny blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tonks. I wasn't trying to get anything out of you. I was just noticing the clothes and-"

"No arguing Ginny. I'm buying you some new clothes. Also courteous of my dear cousin. Now come along." she grabbed Ginny's hand and led her to the girl's department. Hermione followed, smiling widely. If there was anyone who deserved a shopping spree, it was Ginny.

A/N: Ok, this one ends in a bit of an odd place, but it was becoming kind of long and I had to go finish something for my mom. So yeah. Anyhoo…thanks to those who have reviewed. I don't have time to say something to everyone but…Aah, please don't throw scones! Cheers for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These aren't my puppets, I just snuck in to play.

Chapter 4

* * *

Sirius watched as the three girls exited through the front door. Satisfied with that bit of business, he went off in search of Remus. As he suspected he would, he found Remus in the exact same place he had left him. But instead of reading a book, he was staring out the window.

"You look puzzled, Moony. So tell me what's on your mind. I want to hear about whatever intriguing conundrum is bouncing around up there." And he patted Remus' head affectionately.

"I have no clothes." Remus said flatly. Sirius looked him up and down.

"Well, I hate to call you of all people wrong, Moony, but those are definitely clothes that you have on right now." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes I know that. What I mean is that I need something to wear to this blasted ball."

"Oh right…the ball." Sirius said, sounding distracted, but it was really all in good fun. Remus, however, didn't seem to think so.

"Sirius! Are you even listening to me? I need help!" Sirius stared wide eyed at his usually quite calm and composed friend. Then he grinned.

"All right, what's got your knickers in a twist, eh Moony? Could you be seeing things with pretty pink hair and faces shaped like hearts?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I just need something to wear so that I don't look like three kinds of schlub in front of Tonks at this thing."

"Trying to impress her, are you?"

"Well, trying at least not to scare her off actually."

Sirius sank back in his seat. This dilly dallying back and forth between them was starting to annoy him. Still, he shouldn't complain, there was nothing else to do, he might as well occupy himself with a little bit of matchmaking between friends. He stood up and gestured for Remus to do the same.

"Come on then."

* * *

"Sirius, I cannot believe you dragged me here and I can't believe you were able to brew a Polyjuice potion in the span of half an hour after planning an impromptu shopping trip." Remus was trying his best to furrow his brow in disapproval, but all said and done, he reveled in the fact that he was off on another half baked idea with his nutter of a best friend. It was just like old times.

"Sssh! Call me Mad Eye at least or you'll blow my cover. And for your information, I had a perfectly brewed potion all set up just in case the occasion to skip out of the house presented itself. And it has, so here we are."

Remus shook his head in slight amusement. "I still can't believe Moody let another of his hairs loose. You'd think after the incident last year, he'd be more wary of that sort of thing."

"Are you kidding? The man sheds more hair than you do on full moon. Now come on, we're here." Sirius, or rather Moody pulled on Remus' shirtsleeve as they passed through the doors of "Miss Mabel's Magical Muggle Marketplace." At first Remus squinted from the glare of the fluorescent lighting that was typical of most Muggle department stores, but when his eyes adjusted, it was just enough time to catch up to Sirius walking to one end of the huge store.

"Can I help you gentleman?" a saleswitch with aquamarine nails and a tape measure came sauntering up to them. Remus just about lost it when he saw Sirius, sorry, Mad Eye shoot her a "sexy" smirk and lean casually against one of the clothing racks. He was obviously forgetting what his current appearance was.

"Well, I think you might be able to be of some assistance. My friend here needs a nice tux for the ball this weekend. Let's set him up right then, love." And he winked. Remus' shoulders shook with silent laughter as he watched the saleswitch throw Sirius a dirty look. It couldn't have been dirtier if it had been dragged through the mud. He bit his lip at the look of confusion on Moody's face, for he knew if he didn't cause himself some little physical pain, he was for sure going to start laughing out loud in front of him. And seeing as how Sirius had insisted on paying for this little outing, Remus couldn't really afford to have him reconsider because he was angry with him.

The saleswitch turned to Remus, who thankfully was able to regain some composure before looking at her. "What color tux did you have in mind, sir?" she asked, giving him a much more favorable look than the one she'd practically spat at Sirius.

Remus' eyes still danced with amusement at his friend's unusual misfortune.

"A black one." his voice still hinted at the laughter that threatened to escape him at any second. The saleswitch smiled warmly at him and led them to the men's department, with Sirius throwing dirty looks at Remus the whole way.

* * *

"For the last time Sir-dammit!-Moody, I am not wearing anything resembling any sort of ruffle anywhere. End of story, so stop bringing them to me."

Moody's gruff laughter was heard from outside the fitting room door. Remus finished buttoning the jacket as he stepped outside. The laughter stopped as Remus turned to face the mirror.

"Wow Remus. I must say, you do clean up nicely. But then, I knew that all along." Sirius came up to stand behind him and he tugged at the bottom of the jacket, smoothing out the creases.

They heard a crash from behind them. They turned around to see the pretty saleswitch with aquamarine nails fumbling around on the floor trying to pick up everything she'd dropped. They rushed over to help and it wasn't until they were both eye level that they noticed her flushed cheeks. She stood up quickly, mumbling.

"Thank-thank you. I uh, I just, oh um, never mind. Sorry about that." she said quickly. Remus smiled at her as he placed a shoe on top of the pile of things in her arms.

"That's quite all right." he said. She glanced up at him quickly before looking away again. The blush had crept back into her cheeks and she smiled. As she walked away, they swore they heard her giggle.

Moody shook his head. "I don't believe it. That girl was totally smitten with you, you sly dog. Well if that little performance was anything to go by, that is definitely the tux to get. Tonks will be falling head over heels for you in no time." 'As if she hasn't already.' Sirius thought to himself.

Remus smiled as he went back into the fitting room to change. So perhaps he wasn't the only person who could envision that same scene happening with a pink haired, heart shaped face girl instead.

As they made their way towards the front of the store to pay for the tux, Remus suddenly felt himself being pulled towards a rack full of overcoats. He successfully managed to collide with the pole of the rack and get tangled up in three large fur coats meant for a man or woman with a much larger girth than himself. Once safe on the inside part of the rack, he noticed Sirius crouching low behind the coats. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, what the hell are we doing hiding in a rack of coats?" he asked, pinching the space between his eyes. He was worried for his friend, he truly was. Perhaps some of Mad Eye Moody's paranoia had transferred over to him from the Polyjuice potion he made.

Moody's calloused hand pointed through the coats. Remus followed his finger and took in a breath. It was Ginny, Hermione, and…Tonks. Remus moved away from the open space quickly, only to get poked in the back with a hanger.

"Ow! Bugger that hurt. Are they gone yet?" he asked, massaging his head where he had managed to hit that too. Sirius stood there motionless for a few more seconds, watching them. As Tonks turned the other direction, the girls followed and Sirius took that as their cue to get to the front, pay, and get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

Having successfully carried out the plan of exiting the store, Sirius and Remus headed back towards The Leaky Cauldron. After Remus ordered himself a coffee and Sirius, a glass of Ogden's, they sat in the corner so as not to be disturbed.

Sirius' fingers drummed on the table impatiently until their drinks came.

"Can I ask you to do me a favor, Remus?" he asked suddenly.

Remus looked up from his coffee. "No Sirius. I cannot go to the Auror Ball with you because I already have a previous engagement."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny. I'm being serious, Moony."

"Of course you are, Sirius. You will always be Sirius." Sirius threw him a dirty look (again). "I'm not above throwing this drink at you, Remus. Don't think I'm too adult for that."

Remus smirked. He thoroughly enjoyed it when Sirius set himself up so perfectly. "I don't think you're too adult at all, Sirius."

Sirius put his head down on the table. "I give up. I don't even remember what I was going to say to you. Moony, my life has become a gooey mess that I can't remember because you're always taking the piss." He threw his head back up and slumped dramatically in his seat, his eyes closed tight as if he were trying to remember everything.

"I believe you were asking me about a favor." Remus sipped his coffee slowly, letting the warm liquid trickle down his throat. It spread warmth through his whole being. Coffee was the stuff of gods, he decided. He then remembered he was supposed to be listening to some favor for Sirius. So he listened.

A/N: Dude, two chapters in two days, whoa. I guess I'm making up for time that I know I don't have the rest of the week. This was just a bit of comic relief really. Cheers for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These aren't my puppets, I just snuck in to play.

Chapter 5

* * *

"You're kidding me, Tonks. You've really never done this? I would think you of all people would have, at least once."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Remus?" Tonks looked down at the floor. "I guess I just never really found the right person to do it with."

"Surely your mother would have insisted, being brought up the way she was."

Tonks shook her head. "I guess she figured I was just too clumsy. Anyway, can we get this over with, because um, yeah…" she trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Hold on a minute, I haven't done this in-well, quite some time. Why didn't Sirius help you with this?"

"Eew, Remus. Besides, he's had a longer break from it then you have. And from what he tells me, you're better at it."

Remus smirked, "Well, the man has a point."

They both turned as they thought they heard a muffled noise from the other side of the door. Silence.

"Well, shall we have a go at it then?" Remus asked.

Tonks looked panicked. "Well wait a second! You haven't even told me what I should do first. I mean, aren't there, you know, moves…or something." By now, Tonks was a bit flushed.

Remus looked amused. Of all the favors Sirius had ever asked of him, this was by far the strangest.

"Has anyone ever told you what's involved with it?" Remus asked, trying not to notice the extremely adorable blush on her cheeks.

Tonks furrowed her brow in concentration. "Well, I asked Sirius once, you know, his mum insisted he learn as soon as possible, and he told me there was a lot of hip wiggling."

Remus laughed out loud this time. "I suppose some types, yes, there is a bit of hip wiggling."

Tonks looked worried. "Types? You mean there's more than one way?" Remus nodded.

Merlin, next time he was going to make Sirius do his own favors. "The way we're doing it is very simple, ok? Don't worry, we'll take it slow first. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, right?" he said, giving her a cheeky smile.

"I'm not that clumsy." she said, pouting her lip and pretending to look offended. In reality, she was much too happy about the prospect of getting to dance with Remus than to let anything else bother her.

"All right then. Let's see what you've got." Remus waved his wand and the old phonograph in the corner started up.

* * *

Outside the door, Sirius sat with his ear pressed against it. He knew that he probably shouldn't, but seeing as there was nothing else to do, and well, this was better than cleaning.

Ginny was walking down the stairs when she practically tripped over Sirius. "Whoa! Oh, sorry Sirius. I didn't see you there." Her hand reached for the doorknob when Sirius pulled it away quickly. She gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at her.

"I was going to go in and see how Remus' dance lesson is going. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, they uh-might need um, alone time." he said lamely as he tried to come up with words to explain to a 14 year old what they might end up doing if they did get "alone time". His original plan didn't include the fact that there were young impressionable minds running rampant through the house. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I swear, everyone needs 'alone time' around here. Ron and Hermione need alone time so that they can debate about what to put in their letter to Harry. Its not like they have much choice. Its either nothing or nothing. Fred and George kicked me out because they're working on their stupid products. And I'm avoiding Mum so she'll make me clean. I came to watch Tonks and Remus cuz I'm bored out of my mind!"

Sirius nodded sagely. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Suddenly his face lit up.

"Ginny, do you have any of those Extendable Ears?"

Ginny's face paled. Sirius laughed at her expression. "Don't worry, I won't be giving them to your mum. How'd you like to know what's going on in there?" he asked, gesturing to the door to the front room. Ginny nodded excitedly and ran up the stairs to get them.

She returned a few minutes later with two pairs. Sirius was sitting on the floor eating popcorn. She gave him another funny look.

"What? I thought we might get hungry." he said as she handed him a pair of ears. She sat down next to him and slipped her own pair on. Sirius put the bowl of popcorn down between them.

* * *

"Tonks, my foot." Remus said calmly. For the tenth time.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Remus." Tonks apologized. For the tenth time. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this kind of thing." she said rather glumly. She really had wanted to be able to dance, if anything, so she could prove Sirius wrong. But she was thankful enough he had been able to convince Remus to teach her. She plopped onto the sofa as Remus went to turn the phonograph off.

He came and sat beside her. "That's all right. Waltzing isn't for everyone. I remember the first time I tried it, I stepped on my partner's feet at least a dozen times." She still didn't look convinced. He continued. "Look, I'm sure tons of people don't know how to do it. Ballroom dancing shite is mostly a thing of the past. They probably won't even play a waltz at this thing."

She smiled weakly. "I suppose."

Remus sank back into the sofa. He put a hand to his temple and laughed softly. Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Is my dancing that funny?" she asked.

Remus shook his head. "I just-sound so old. I mean, I am old." Tonks opened her mouth to protest. But he kept talking. "No, really. When Sirius asked me to do this for you, I didn't even think about any contemporary dancing."

"Is that the hip wiggling stuff?" she asked innocently. Remus laughed again. Louder this time.

"Yeah, the hip wiggling stuff." He looked at her to see if she was taking the piss. But her face showed nothing except an unusual naivety that wasn't often there. She looked so-innocent. At the moment, Tonks certainly didn't have the look of a girl who had "hip wiggled" with anyone. 'In either definition of the word' the Sirius part of his brain said to him.

Remus shook his head a minute, clearing away any thoughts of hip wiggling of any kind. Bad. Bad to think of wiggling hips. He decided he needed a better distraction.

"Ready to try some more dancing?" he offered, standing up quickly. She looked up at him skeptically.

"I suppose. We're not going to tango or anything are we?"

Remus smiled. "Not unless you'd like to." he said in a very gentlemanly way. He walked over to his moderate collection of records and started flipping through them.

"You know," Tonks started talking to Remus' back but kept her eyes firmly planted on the fraying carpet on the floor, "You're not that old. Maybe just a little old fashioned. Not that that's bad! I mean, I think its kind of…cute how you wanted to waltz." She decided not to say anything else, her face was already as red as she wanted it to be, if not more so.

Remus stopped flipping through the records and smiled. He didn't turn around, but he could just picture her foot tracing nervous circles across the floor. He wanted to turn around and tell her he thought she was cute too. But he didn't. Remus turned around and held up a record.

"How about we polka?" he asked. It was better this way. Better to joke than to put his heart on the line. He wouldn't get hurt with a joke.

Tonks rolled her eyes. Of all times for Remus to make a joke. Instead, of acting serious, he was acting like **Sirius**. Before she could say anything, he had turned back to the box of records and was intentionally preoccupying himself with them.

"Remus, you can't avoid this." she said firmly, taking a step closer to him. His head was now bent over the player, adjusting the new record under the needle.

He quickly stood up and put his arms around her waist. At first she panicked. Maybe he agreed with her. Maybe he realized he couldn't avoid this forever and had decided to do something about it. Tonks braced herself. She hadn't thought about what for. Perhaps a kiss, or more…

Remus took her hands and placed them on his shoulders. His hands went back to her waist. He pulled her closer until his hands were clasped behind her at the small of her back. She tentatively slid her arms around his neck. The soft hair at the back of his neck was brushing against her forearm and in their close proximity, she was finding it very difficult to breathe.

They were dancing. Tonks felt elated. For once, she wasn't stepping on his toes. For once, he wasn't counting numbers out loud. For once, they were just dancing. For a minute, she looked at him, trying to figure out what he thought of it all. But she couldn't see anything behind the blue.

Remus was trying very hard to breathe normally. This wasn't quite the distraction he was aiming for. Now he was a little too distracted.

He smiled at her. "You haven't stepped on my foot once." he said, amused.

Tonks sighed. "Remus," she warned. She didn't want to hear another joke. She wanted so badly for him to see things the way that she did.

He stopped smiling and looked down. Tonks steeled herself and brought his chin back up so that his eyes met her.

"Remus, don't joke. Not anymore. You can't get around this with a joke."

"Get around what?" he asked, trying to buy himself time before the inevitable confrontation.

She sighed again as she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his body stiffen as she pulled herself even closer to him. She could feel his shallow breathing ghosting along her neck.

"This Remus." she whispered. "You can't pretend _this _isn't there."

"Tonks, I-" Remus seemed a bit blank for words. No, he knew he couldn't pretend his feelings for her didn't exist, but he never dreamed that she might reciprocate those feelings. She lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Are you going to kiss me yet?"

* * *

Sirius spit out the butterbeer he had just taken a swig of. "What did she just say!" Ginny slapped his arm.

"Ssh! I want to hear what he says." Sirius stared horrified at the closed door in front of him. Ginny might not know, but he knew what kissing could lead to. Merlin, if he was the one to expose Ginny to her first, er, sounds of…something, the consequences would be frightening. Molly would castrate him. Granted, he'd already been out of commission for awhile, but still, he would not be responsible for devirginizing Ginny's ears for very obvious reasons.

Sirius stood up quickly, yanking both sets of Extendable Ears from under the door. Ginny looked up at him angrily.

"Sirius! What are you doing?"

"Ginny, I can't let you-uh, hear anything. I mean, you can't sit there while they-um, just, no more listening!" he said quickly. His face was bright red as she stood up. Comprehension dawned on her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Sirius. You don't actually think they're going to have sex, do you?" Sirius let out an 'eep'. Ginny continued. "Well, not right this second. Honestly Sirius, they've only just realized its mutual. Now give me back those ears!" She made a grab for the Extendable Ears as Sirius held them over his head.

"No, Ginny! I'm afraid you can't have them back. I've decided it's a violation of their privacy." Ginny jumped up.

"Sirius! It didn't bother you a minute ago! Its not fair!"

* * *

Remus stared at her. There she was standing in his arms asking him to kiss her. He felt he had to sit down, but couldn't because Tonks' arms were still wrapped around his neck. He could feel her heartbeat against him and wondered if she could hear how fast his heart was racing.

Cautiously, he bent his head towards hers and she leaned into him, closing the very short distance between them.

* * *

"Sirius! Give them back! They're mine anyway!" Ginny jumped again, determined to get them this time. And she did. But as she came back down to the ground, her body went barreling through the doors to the front room. Sirius had managed to hold onto one end of the Extendable Ears, which only meant that he was pulled through the doors after Ginny. The two of them ended up in a heap as the doors swung behind them.

Remus jumped backwards at the loud crash. He ran his tongue over his lips nervously, knowing that if the intruders had barged in any later, they would have seen him kissing her.

Tonks pulled her hand through her hair in frustration. They had been so close…

Sirius and Ginny both looked up at Tonks and Remus, their sheepish faces trying to hide some of the guilt. They both stood up quickly, scrambling for the handle of the door.

"Right uh, we'll just be going. Sorry about the little intrusion. Please, continue!" Sirius said as he shuffled himself and Ginny out the door.

"Tonks-" Remus started. She cut him off.

"This isn't going to work, Remus."

He stared at her. He seemed somewhat taken aback by her statement. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"I still want this, Remus. More than you know. But you aren't comfortable with it. And until you're sure, nothing can happen. It'll just make things worse." She moved towards the door but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute, just because the door opened at an inopportune time means this isn't going to work?"

"Maybe its fate." she said as she walked out of the room.

"You don't believe that rubbish! Do you?" he called after her. As the door closed behind her, he threw himself onto the couch. He massaged his forehead. As if things weren't uncomfortable enough, now there was this. How had everything gone from platonic friendship to awkward teenage romance?

The door opened slowly. Sirius came in quietly and sat down next to Remus.

"Hello, Sirius." Remus said weakly.

"How do you always know its me?" Sirius asked as Remus turned to look at him.

"Smells like you. Cinnamon and smoke." Remus answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sirius watched him for a minute. "And what does Tonks smell like?"

Remus looked out the window. When he didn't answer, Sirius waved a hand in front of him.

"Want to tell me what's up?"

Remus looked back at him and shrugged. "I know it won't do any good but I might as well." Sirius looked offended.

"It won't do any good? Why Moony, you are talking to the expert on all things woman. Trust me, I can help more than you think."

Meanwhile, a pair of Extendable Ears found their way under the door and the redhead on the other side was happily munching away at the rest of the popcorn.

A/N: Well, I'm not as happy with this chapter as I like to be normally, but I needed to get it loaded because I didn't want to leave y'all hanging with that favor. Anyhoo, Cheers for Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: These aren't my puppets, I just snuck in to play.

Chapter 6

* * *

"So, dance lesson, touching, jokes, and an almost kiss. Is that it?" Sirius sat on the arm of the couch. "Oh, and the whole ruddy fate thing. That's what happened then?" 

Remus nodded. He raked a hand through his hair and scowled. "I'm such a bloody idiot. I mean, was I supposed to have figured this out by now? I must have been the only one not to see it." Sirius nodded almost apologetically and Remus groaned.

"Remus, its not entirely your fault. The girl's been moping around here since she saw you and she never did anything about it. But yes, you could have been a little more perceptive. Ginny told me that Tonks has been apparently dropping all sorts of obvious hints, lately."

Remus' eyes widened. "You were talking to Ginny about me? Merlin Sirius, leave me some scrap of dignity at least. You know, she probably respected me as a professor once, and now, well I don't think I want to know what she thinks of me now."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "But Remus, I had to talk to her."

"Why?"

Sirius stood up and started pacing in front of him. "Look at it this way. You and Tonks are um…clients! And uh, Ginny and I are your representatives. The reps have to meet, to discuss things and perhaps assist with a merging of the two um…entities (mainly you) that we are representing. So you see, we had to talk."

Remus folded his arms. "Where do you come up with this stuff? You do know you really are stretching it with that one, Padfoot. But I'll humor you, so go on. And what does Ginny's 'client' think of this merging, as you so delicately put it?"

"It is as obvious as Snivelly's giant snout. She's crazy about you. I would think that was crystal clear earlier when she asked you to kiss her." Sirius said, his voice rising with intensity. As soon as he said it, he clapped a hand over his mouth.

Remus smirked. "So you were spying on us as well? I should have known. Oh, that's peachy, Sirius." he said sarcastically.

Sirius decided to avoid the whole spying issue altogether and skip straight to the important part. "Well, I suppose there's no getting around that fact. But the point still remains that you two need to stop pissing about and do something about it."

"Thank you for that encouraging albeit blunt input. But she's just made it perfectly clear that I'm not 'ready' for this or something like that." Remus said wearily.

"Oh that's Tonks' way of avoiding uncomfortable situations. Which really just seems to usually make things more complicated and uncomfortable so I'm not exactly sure why she still does it. Anyway, that fate crap? Forget about it. Its just an easy out for her. All you need to do to make her drop it is sweep her off her feet. Which shouldn't be all that hard in your case."

"What should I do, though? Buy her something? I mean, I have the feeling I'm a bit out of practice in this department. What kind of gift do you think she'd like?"

Sirius looked shocked. "A gift? No you can't buy her a gift. At least, not yet. I mean, unless you're at gift giving status already. Have you had sex?"

It was Remus' turn to look shocked. "What! Sirius, no."

"Then you aren't ready to give her a gift yet. Sex is the committing point. After the sex (unless it's a one night stand), you're in it for a bit. But before that, gifts are too committal. And you don't really want to commit until the sex point is breached." Remus almost laughed out loud at the completely serious tone of Sirius' voice.

"Padfoot, you're logic doesn't really resemble our logic here on Earth does it?"

Sirius looked a bit offended. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Remus just stared at him. "Well, I mean, that can't work every time can it? Its absurd. I don't know a single woman who wouldn't feel offended by that reasoning. So what am I supposed to do if I can't give her something? Would flowers be ok?"

"I suppose those are safe enough. I don't know. Hell, I never really had to think about getting a woman before. They just sort of came and went for me. I didn't really pine after them like you three did. If anyone would know how to land the unattainable, it'd be James. But seeing as he's not here, you'll have to make do with me."

"Thanks Sirius. You've been remarkable help." Remus stood up and walked towards the door. Sirius jumped up to follow him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"To buy her some flowers." Remus said as he walked out the front door.

* * *

"Tonks! Tonks!" Ginny ran up the stairs. 

Tonks was lying on the landing of the second floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh Ginny, I don't want to talk about it." she rolled over slightly so her back was to Ginny.

"Oh Tonks, stop acting like a three year old. You're better than that. And anyway, I have good news. But you'll have to look at me to hear it." Ginny sat down next to her. Tonks sighed but rolled back over onto her back to look up at Ginny.

"What's this great news then?"

Ginny beamed. "He likes you."

"What?" Tonks still sounded a bit disinterested.

"Professor Lupin. Well, Remus I suppose. He's not a professor anymore. In any case, he likes you!"

Tonks sat up slowly. "Do you really think so, Gin? I mean, he's not usually slow on the uptake, so why does it take him so long to get it?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. But I was talking to Sirius and he said Remus likes you deep down, you just need to give him some time to figure it out."

"You were talking to Sirius? Bloody hell, Merlin knows what you think now that you've been infused with Sirius logic. And anyway, I've given him time. What word of wisdom did Dr. Sirius have?"

"Well, there was this whole thing he was trying to explain to Remus about how you and him are clients and we're your representatives and how you two should merge but that was all a bit lost on me." Ginny said, sounding a bit confused.

"That's probably for the best. Knowing Sirius, he was spouting off some gibberish that no one but him would ever fully understand."

"But the point is, he's crazy about you and vice versa, so you two should stop uh, pissing about. So will you give Remus another chance?" Ginny asked hopefully. Tonks smiled.

"Well when you put it that way, Ginevra. Yeah I think I will."

"Good, I hoped you weren't going to not let him take you to the ball tomorrow. It would be a little late to find another date. And knowing how much you still like him." she added with a smirk.

Tonks jumped up. "Tomorrow? The ball's tomorrow? I almost forgot!"

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. By the way, how'd the dancing go?"

"Let's just hope they don't go into waltzing. Other than that, I think I'll be able to let us both survive."

* * *

Remus was walking through the muggle supermarket at the end of the street. He hoped there would be flowers there. And he hoped the few pounds he had would be enough. 

"Excuse me. Um, do you have flowers here?" he asked a young man who was stacking cans of soup.

"Over there." The boy pointed and Remus walked over to the display. There was a counter and a woman stood behind it, arranging a bouquet.

"I'd uh, like to buy some flowers." Remus said as he came up to the counter. She smiled at him.

"All right, and who would these flowers be for? Mum, girl, or boy, sick friend, or something else?"

"Well, for a um, girl." Remus answered, his face growing red.

"Girlfriend, friend, lover, wife?" The woman turned, starting to survey the buckets of individual flowers behind her. She looked back at Remus.

"Let me guess. They're for a friend. But for a friend that you wish was something more. Am I right?" she gave him another friendly smile as he nodded sheepishly and his face grew redder.

"What's she like?" the woman asked, playing with a stem of baby's breath.

"Well, she's independent, sweet, funny, she's innocent and very cute. Um, she's a little clumsy, but on her, its very endearing. I just want to tell her that I-well that I appreciate her and that I-that I like her. A lot." he finished lamely, his face now a very deep crimson.

"Roses. A few white ones, some pink…a few red ones, this color's nice." The woman picked a few rose stems out of buckets and placed them on the counter. Her fingers worked quickly as she rolled them up in green tissue paper and then in cellophane.

Remus watched, a bit worried and a bit bemused. The woman pointed at the little rack on the counter. "There are note cards there if you'd like to write her a message. I'd suggest this one." She pulled out a card with a picture of a couple dancing together. Their happy faces glared up at Remus with their ridiculously white teeth and cheerful expressions. They looked like they were both excellent dancers and that no one ever ended up with their feet stepped on when they were dancing together. Not that he ever really minded Tonks stepping on his feet.

He glanced at the other cards on the rack. They all had rainbows or flowers or small woodland creatures, none of which was something he could see sweeping Tonks off her feet, much less any other woman he knew. With this selection, he figured muggle girls must be a lot easier to impress.

Remus finally chose one with a girl bunny getting a bouquet from a little boy bunny and he hoped to God that Tonks had a sense of humour still.

"All finished!" the woman presented him with a beautiful bouquet.

"Um thank you. How much will that be?" he asked nervously. He didn't want her to have gone through the trouble of making it if he couldn't even afford it.

"Don't worry about it, love. This one's on me. Go get her, tiger!" The woman winked and handed the bouquet to Remus. He smiled and thanked her numerous times before leaving the store. He walked back to Number 12 wondering what to write on the card with the furry little woodland creatures.

* * *

At dinner, the table was unusually quiet. Everyone seemed very preoccupied with their food. 

"So are you two ready for the ball tomorrow night?" Molly asked towards the end of dinner.

Tonks looked up. "Yeah I suppose so." She smiled. She was really looking forward to it.

Molly looked wistfully out at the table. "I remember the first time Arthur took me to the Auror Ball. Its not just for Aurors you know, the whole Ministry is there usually and other distinguished people. I felt so glamorous, my mother had bought me new dress robes for the occasion. And your father," she turned to look at Ginny, "He was so handsome. It was only two years after we'd left Hogwarts." She sighed and Arthur put an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"And now Bill's going, and you two are going. Oh its going to be lovely!" She and the children got up and started clearing away the dishes.

Tonks glanced over at Remus. He was smiling and she thought for a brief second that he had been smiling in her direction.

As the rest of the people at the table started to disperse, Remus took hold of Tonks' arm and led her out into the back yard.

"Here," he handed her the bouquet. "These are for you. Look Tonks, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I hope you like them. I just uh, wanted to let you know how um, honored I am that you uh asked me to go with you. I really-Merlin this is a bit harder than I thought it would be-I really like you, Nymphadora. There. I've said it. And now that I've thoroughly embarrassed myself in front of you, shall I be ready to go at 6:30 tomorrow?" his face had turned a familiar shade of red again.

Tonks smiled at him. "That would be lovely, Remus. And uh, thanks for these. They're beautiful. I uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Remus felt his heart melt as she smiled at him.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She tried to move closer to him. He smiled. "Tomorrow," he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and pouted.

"Why not now?" she asked, a little offended. He nodded towards the window. Sirius was standing there with his thumbs up. Ginny and Hermione were next to him, giggling together. The twins and Ron were behind them and they could even see Molly looking their way from the sink. Tonks sighed as she leaned her head against Remus' shoulder. They both chuckled slightly as they heard catcalls from the window.

"Tomorrow then. But you owe me, Remus Lupin!" Tonks said, pointing her finger at him.

Remus took her arm and escorted her inside. "But of course." he said as he kissed her hand.

* * *

Later that night, Tonks was sitting in her room arranging the flowers Remus had given her, in a vase. She pulled the card off the little plastic holder and read it. She started laughing. 

It read:

"Dear Tonks,  
Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
This card's crap,  
but the flowers are for you.  
Love, Remus."

She lay down on the bed, barely able to contain her excitement for the next day.

A/N: Gah, this chapter made me a bit angry. pish tosh, oh well, hope it wasn't too bad. Cheers for your lovely reviews. And I know, I know, I'm totally dragging out the kiss thing for as long as possible. A bit evil, but that's the way things have to go sometimes. I promise there will be SOMETHING in the next one (which will most likely be the last one as well, depending on how I break up the last bits). Cheers for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: These aren't my puppets, I just snuck in to play!

Chapter 7

* * *

Tonks was happy. Very happy. So happy that she decided to skip down the stairs to breakfast the next morning. 

This resulted in a slightly less happy Tonks limping into the kitchen. But she still smiled brightly and took a seat at the table. The only two other occupants of the kitchen looked up.

"Morning Dora." Sirius was (for once) deeply immersed in a pile of Order documents as he muttered hello. Molly turned around.

"'Lo Molly, Sirius. Isn't it a lovely morning?" she said, still beaming, as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Sirius looked up and scowled.

Molly motioned Tonks aside. "Sirius is feeling a bit sore I think. You know, over the whole ball. I think he wants to get out of the house for a bit. I don't blame him, but we can't afford to let him-"

"You two better stop whispering over there or I'll think you're talking about me." Sirius warned, not looking up from the table. Tonks and Molly turned around to look at him guiltily.

Tonks wandered back over to her seat. She sat down and eyed Sirius warily. "Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Want to go for a walk?"

He looked up at her with a disgusted look. "If you're suggesting I would trade what little dignity I have left to go be walked around as a dog, I'll throttle you."

Tonks threw her hands up in defense. "Ok, I'm sorry. It was just a thought."

Sirius' expression softened. "I'm sorry, Dora. Its just that I hate being cooped up in here day in and day out. And then what makes it even worse is that everyone is going to the ball tonight and, I get jealous, to be perfectly honest." He went back to looking at his papers as they heard footsteps.

"Mum! Why are we up so early?" Ginny came trudging into the kitchen, followed closely by three of her older brothers.

Molly turned from her place at the stove. "Because I want to make sure that everything is in tip top order before we leave for the ball tonight and so you all have to get an early start." Ron grunted as he slumped over in his chair and Fred and George seemed to be asleep again already as they used one another for a pillow.

Ginny sat next to Tonks. "Morning Tonks, are you excited?"

Sirius spoke up, "No Ginny, she's absolutely disgusted and wishes she weren't going." Apparently his sour mood had returned.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "What's got your knickers in a twist? And is it something that requires you being an toerag to me?" Everyone in the room turned to stare at Ginny. It was not something _anyone _would have said to Sirius while he was in one of his moods. Especially Ginny.

Molly's eyes widened. "Ginny!" But she couldn't think of anything else to say.

All eyes traveled tensely back and forth between Ginny and Sirius as he looked at her. Her eyebrow was still raised, almost as if it were a challenge. Sirius started to laugh and everyone let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"No girl's ever spoken to me like that since…since Lily, I suppose." He sort of trailed off as he said her name. He was remembering a time and a place that had long since melted away and he knew it.

"What girl?" Remus had entered the kitchen and sat down in the empty seat next to Sirius. He smiled at Tonks and she blushed as she rested her head on her knees, which were pulled up to her chest again.

Sirius motioned to Ginny and Remus laughed. "Ah yes, Miss Weasley. Well I commend you, Ginny. Whatever you said obviously has him speechless which is not a feat many can accomplish."

At that point, Molly had placed breakfast on the table and everyone was tucking in, including Hermione, who had finally been rousted by the voices downstairs. Tonks kept sneaking glances at Remus who was talking to Sirius about something quietly. She watched him run his hand through his hair which then fell neatly back into place. She sighed. Tonight was going to be perfect.

Everyone in the kitchen looked up as they heard the sound of someone apparating in the hall. Tonks was up before any of them, her wand poised at the door.

Dumbledore entered the kitchen. He looked very grave. His mouth was set in a thin line very reminiscent of McGonagall. Everyone suddenly realized how old he really was.

He moved to an empty seat at the table and sat down. Remus moved towards him.

"Dumbledore? What is it? What's happened?"

Dumbledore looked up at him. "Last night, Harry was attacked by dementors."

A hushed panic fell over the room. Hermione bit her lip, she looked like she was close to tears. Ron sat down, putting his head in his hands. Ginny went over and placed her arms around him, hugging him to comfort the both of them.

Tonks was the first to speak as Hermione hid her head in her shoulder. "Is he all right?"

Dumbledore stood up and started to pace the room slowly. "He's not physically hurt, no. But the Ministry has already set a trial date for him-"

Hermione's head shot up. "What? Professor Dumbledore, they can't do that! There has to be something-"

"Please Miss Granger. We will do all we can for Harry at his trial, but first we must ensure his safety," Dumbledore turned to Remus. "I've alerted a few people who've had regular guard duty to be part of the group to get Harry, and Remus, I want you to lead them."

Remus looked confused. "Sir?"

"You are one of the few people young Mr. Potter trusts. If he sees you there, it will put him all the more at ease. Ms. Tonks, Mr. Moody has requested you be part of the mission as well."

Tonks nodded. "Of course Dumbldore, whenever you need us." Remus nodded in agreement.

He went onto explain exactly what happened. How Mundungus had left his post, how Mrs. Figg had tried to help. How Dudley was almost kissed.

Then Dumbledore smiled. "I knew we could count on you. Be ready to get Harry tonight. You'll need to devise a plan to get the Dursleys away from the house. Somehow I doubt they would appreciate a whole pack of wizards stomping through their house so soon after their son was attacked by dementors. The others will be over in a little while." He started walking towards the door.

Sirius turned to Remus. "I'm going too."

Dumbledore looked at him with sad eyes. "Sirius, I know that you want to be there for Harry, but we can't risk exposing you. Its too dangerous. As soon as they take him from the house, he is coming straight here. You will see him then." He locked eyes with Sirius. "You cannot afford to do anything rash, Mr. Black. As you know, it can lead to dire consequences."

With another crack, Dumbledore was gone.

Remus felt another, completely different wave of panic hit him. 'Oh god, the ball is tonight.' He looked at Tonks but as he did, she ran out of the room.

The kitchen was silent. Hermoine sat down next to Ron and they both stared tensely at the table top. George was now the one consoling Ginny, who was standing expressionless and looking at the door that Tonks had just fled from. Sirius stood with his forehead against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut and his fist clenched as if he was holding something back.

No one seemed to notice the Auror run from the room except for Remus. He left the kitchen in search of her. She was in the front room.

As he entered the room, he noticed she was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

"Tonks, uh what are you doing?" He hadn't expected her to be doing much of anything, crying perhaps, or throwing things. But not writing what looked like a letter.

"I'm writing a letter to the Dursleys." She answered. Her voice cracked a little.

He knelt down beside her. "Why?"

"So they won't be there tonight when we go to get Harry." She said matter-of-factly, her eyes never lifting from the paper to look at him. He did notice the slight bitterness on the word tonight. He would have done anything to take the bitterness out.

"Tonks, look at me." Nothing. "Tonks." As he repeated her name, he pulled her chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

She shivered at the touch of his fingertips. She was trying so hard not to break down. Immersing herself in responsibility and work was the only thing keeping her up.

"Its ok, Tonks. I know how much this meant to you. I'm so sorry." He tried to put his arms around her but she stood up.

She shifted uncomfortably at the door. "I have to go mail this letter to the Dursleys. Uh-"

"I know you're angry, Dora." Remus steeled himself for what he knew was sure to come.

Tonks laughed derisively. "Angry? Of course I'm bloody angry. I'm angry with everyone that ruined our night. I'm angry at Voldemort cuz he's after the entire world. I'm angry with Mundungus for leaving. I'm angry with Dudley for being stupid enough to almost get kissed. I'm angry with the dementors cuz they're stupid," she faltered slightly, her voice coming back down from a yell. All coherent thought seemed to be seeping out of her. "And I'm angry with being part of the Order. Because-because." She sank back down onto the sofa.

A few tears started to fall but she wiped them away roughly. Remus pulled her hand away and wiped one of the remaining tears from her cheek. This only resulted in more tears and in the next second he was holding her tightly as she cried her eyes out.

They stayed that way til her tears were all gone. She sat up stiffly and ran a hand through her hair. Remus smiled a consoling smile and she smiled weakly back. She held up the envelope. "I'd better go mail this now."

"I'll go with you." Remus said, standing up and starting to follow her out.

She turned back and took his hand. "That'd be nice."

As they went out the front door, Remus started talking again, "You know, its no good being upset now. I mean, its not like I wouldn't go with you to next year's ball." He shoved her playfully, then pulling her back close to him.

Tonks looked up at him with a resigned sadness. "Remus, look around you. We're going to save a 15 year old kid from wild dementors. The two of us got together as a result of being part of a secret order to fight evil. There may not be a next year." She looked down at the ground. "I wanted to go so badly. And I wanted to go with you." She said the last part in barely a whisper.

Remus kissed the top of her head. "Now Tonks, what kind of talk is that for an Auror? You sound like Mad Eye."

Tonks laughed slightly. She looked Remus in the eye, "You're right, I suppose. Yes, there is always next year. But next year, you have to promise to go with me. Yes?"

In response, he pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her protectively. He leaned down, "I promise, your highness."

They barely seemed to notice that they'd mailed off the letter and that they were walking back towards Grimmauld Place until they reached the front door again. Remus glanced at his watch. "They're probably in there already, come on." He pulled open the door and walked inside quickly.

Tonks sighed. "Fighting wizard-y evil is never over." She shook her head and followed him inside.

A/N: THIS IS NOT THE LAST ONE! Just so you all know that. I thought perhaps I could fit it all in one chapter, but I cannot. Anyhoo, now that THAT has been cleared up, I want to apologize for the later than usual update (at least it feels that way). I started work last week and then I was on vacation for the weekend. (I know, how dare I even think of such a thing when I have a story to be writing! Hehe). Well, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry bout the turn of events but, that's how it goes! Haha! The next one will be up soon I hope. Cheers for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: These aren't my puppets, I just snuck in to play.

Chapter 8

* * *

As Remus and Tonks reentered Grimmauld Place, they noticed the panicked rush of things, and were flung unceremoniously into the front room by Mad Eye Moody.

"Good, you're back. We'll fill you in on what Dumbledore will have us doing tonight."

They looked at each other for a minute before sitting down on the couch amongst a few other Order members.

Moody began speaking. "Now that we're all here…"

Tonks was sure she should be paying attention, but at the moment, she was finding it very difficult to concentrate on said mission. It wasn't until she heard Moody mention the ball that she looked up.

"As you know the Auror Ball is taking place tonight, and I'm sorry for those of you who can't attend. We will still have a few people going to keep an eye on Ministry dealings. Bill, Arthur and Molly will all be in attendance if we need to reach them for any reason. Kingsley, have you already taken care of things with your date?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yeah. She was a bit peeved, but I got someone to escort her."

Moody turned to Tonks. "And Tonks, you should find someone to take your date. Or at least inform him you won't be going."

Tonks opened her mouth to say something when Remus spoke up. "That uh, won't be necessary. I'm going to get Harry as well." He smiled at Tonks who looked sheepishly at Moody.

Moody's good eye narrowed at Remus and his magical eye stopped rolling around so much in his head and fixed steadily at him. Remus shifted a bit uncomfortably under Moody's scrutinizing gaze. After what felt like an eternity to Remus, Moody nodded.

"Well…good choice Tonks. No need for secrets or sneaking around and such. But mark my words, there is to be no funny business on this mission or so help me…" he didn't finish the sentence, but everyone in the room had caught his meaning. Many were hiding smiles and casting amused looks at the two embarrassed lovers.

"Lupin, you're to be leading us once we get to the Dursleys. Dumbledore says that Harry trusts you. That's good. He's probably watching himself now that Voldemort is back." Some winced at the name, others looked ready to fight.

When the meeting was adjourned, Tonks and Remus remained on the couch. Tonks had a mixture of confusion and anger on her face.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, looking over a letter Kingsley had handed him.

Tonks looked at him. "How come Bill and Arthur still get to go, and we're stuck here, doing work? Not that I want Harry to stay there any longer," she added hastily, "But why us?"

"You heard Dumbledore, Harry trusts me, and Moody highly regards you as someone who can do a god job. Its not out of spite."

Tonks huffed and tucked her legs under her, picking at the fraying edges of the sofa. "I suppose. Its not exactly fair though is it?" she asked, hoping she could get Remus to agree with her.

"No one ever said life was fair, darling." Remus said as he leaned over to try and give her a comforting kiss.

Tonks stood up quickly. "Remus! Don't you think its unfair? Aren't you angry, or at least, I don't know, disappointed that we don't get to go? That we don't get to forget about this whole bloody business for one night and just have a good time?"

Remus sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want me to say, Dora? Of course I wanted to go with you. Of course I'm disappointed. Why wouldn't I be? But we can't turn our backs on our duty. We have a responsibility to keep other people safe, and sometimes it comes with sacrificing what we don't need." He stood up and walked towards her.

As he got closer to her, he noticed her eyes were glistening. But this time, the expression was not one of sadness, but of anger. He reached out to grab her arms. "Please, Dora-"

She pulled away again. "I uh, I need to go and cool off somewhere." She flung open the door and a blast appeared from the end of her wand.

"Stop eavesdropping, Sirius. Or one day you'll wake up with no more ears, and you won't be able to hear a thing." She ran off upstairs and Remus heard a door slam.

He flopped back onto the couch as a sooty faced Sirius came into the room.

Sirius sat down next to Remus. "I think she needs to get laid," he said, sounding a bit bored.

Remus shot him a look. "Excuse me?"

"Well, perhaps she wouldn't be feeling so uptight and angry if she was getting some. I suppose I'll leave that business up to you then."

Remus put a hand to his forehead. "Sirius, I know this might sound hard to believe. But you're really not helping right now."

"Look, you just need to give her a bit of time to cool off. She'll come 'round. She's got it bad for you. If she didn't, why would she be making such a big deal about tonight. Once she realizes she'll get to spend time with you no matter where you guys are, she'll be happy again. And that's the Tonks we all know and love." Sirius stood up. "Want me to leave you alone?" he asked.

Remus shrugged. "You can stay, if you'd like. I was just planning to sit here until its time to go. But if you'd care to join me, be my guest."

Sirius sat back down and the two of them sat in comfortable silence, waiting for the heated Auror upstairs to cool down a bit.

* * *

The mission to collect Harry ran very smoothly. Tonks remained a bit cool and quiet towards everyone on the way, however upon seeing Harry, she smiled and even offered to help him pack. It was mostly because she couldn't sit down there in the kitchen under Remus' apologetic eye, for fear she might melt into the ground. He was giving her the 'I'm ever so sorry, won't you please take me back' look and it was working on her rather too well. 

The only thing really still keeping her anger afloat was that every once in awhile, when she noticed the time, she would stop and think about what she and Remus would have been doing at the ball, and this would fuel her anger again, not quite ready to forgive anyone yet.

* * *

When they all arrived back at Grimmauld Place, an Order meeting was about to get underway. Tonks felt another upsurge of anger. This brought on mainly by the sight of Bill, Arthur and Molly who had just changed out of their ball attire and were beaming happily over the lovely evening they had had. 

Remus came up next to her. "Are you better now?" he asked, putting his hand at the small of her back, guiding her towards the room where the meeting was being held.

Any other time and Tonks would have been floating with happiness at their close proximity. But this time, a perfect idea had just hit her. She moved away from Remus towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she started going up the stairs.

"I'll be right back. Just uh, just tell them I went to the loo."

Remus look confused as he stepped into the large room where everyone had gathered for the meeting.

* * *

Moody looked over the little crowd of people as he and Dumbledore stood at the back of the room. All eyes fell on them as Dumbledore cleared his throat politely. 

"Is everyone in?" Moody asked, his magical eye glancing around the room. Everyone looked around, nodding in agreement.

Remus coughed quietly. "Um, Tonks went to the restroom," he said softly, his cheeks turning a tinge of pink as a few people from earlier smiled knowingly and he was pretty sure he saw Kingsley wink at him.

* * *

Upstairs, Tonks felt a bit breathless as she went to the closet and pulled out the dress that she had been scheduled to wear that evening. That is, before everything had gone horribly to pieces. 

She reasoned, that if Sirius had spent all that money on her to buy the bloody dress, and she had spent all that time looking for the perfect dress, why shouldn't she get to wear it?

She slipped it over her head and twirled around in the mirror. The thought crossed her mind of how ridiculous she would look at the Order meeting dressed like that, but she pushed the thought away, replacing it with the thought of how unfairly things had worked out.

She studied her hair in the mirror. Surely the bubblegum pink hair would have to go. She shook her head and the hair now falling around her face was a honey brown and slightly waved as it came a little past her shoulders.

Tonks pouted her lips at her reflection and seemed pleased with the effect. She eyed the black heels that were sitting in the corner with a mistrusting eye. She picked them up and told herself she'd put them on before she went into the room.

As Tonks peeked her head around the door (she didn't want to run into any of the teens, thinking it would just result in awkward questions and silences etc), she heard voices from a few people entering the meeting downstairs. She slipped out and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Remus sat at the backmost table from the front where Moody and Dumbledore stood. He drummed his fingers on the table nervously as he glanced at the door, wondering where Tonks had run off to. He took a sip from his glass of water and turned around as he heard the door open behind him. 

He nearly spit out the water as Tonks came gliding into the room. Well, as close to gliding as someone as clumsy as Tonks could manage.

She had almost managed to reach the chair next to Remus without incident, when one of her blasted heels sent her flying. Unceremoniously, she slammed into the nearest chair in front of her which happened to be seating none other than Severus Snape.

Remus physically winced at her horribly bad luck, a combination of falling and happening to fall right into Snape. Remus rushed to help her up, both their faces showing visible signs of total embarrassment.

Snape turned around looking livid and it only took Remus a minute to figure out why. The entire contents of a goblet filled with red wine had spilled all down the Potion master's robes. To be honest, he had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing at the positively ridiculous look on Snape's face.

Tonks, on the other hand, looked a bit terrified. "Oh! Oh Severus, I'm really sorry. Here, let me help-" Tonks reached for a napkin lying on the table to help him, when Snape shoved her hand away.

"Please, Miss Tonks. I think you've done enough damage as it is and given your track record, help from you usually constitutes in someone ending up at the hospital." Tonks looked down, a bit ashamed.

Anger flared up in Remus and he put an arm around her waist. In speaking, his voice remained collected, no matter how much he wanted to lash out at the vile man. "Really Severus, it was just an accident. You needn't be rude about it."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sirius reaching for his wand at the inside pocket of his jacket. Remus pleaded for all their sakes that Sirius didn't plan to do anything stupid. But it was Sirius, so there was no guarantee.

Remus pulled a chair out for Tonks and they both sat down, his eyes fixed on Sirius, ready to counter an attack Sirius might send Snape's way. As much as he may have loathed Snape, he wasn't ready to pull the two off each other during a meeting. Again.

With a wave of his wand, Snape had cleared away any traces of the spilled wine and he sat back down in a huff. In a caustic tone he said, "At least I take the Order seriously, instead of showing up dressed for a fancy dress party."

That was the last straw for Remus. He stood up again, ready to defend Tonks' honor as the perfect gentleman his mother had raised him as. A real gentleman was never to insult a lady. As soon as he stood up, flashes of ridiculous looking challenges and old fashioned duels flew through his mind. Surely there must have been a more updated way to uphold a lady's honor.

But before he could think of anything to do, Snape was already lying on the floor across the room and Remus heard the echo of an "Expelliarmus!".

Sirius was standing up, looking furious, his arm outstretched and his wand pointing to where Snape had been standing a few seconds before he was knocked off his feet.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again, this time it was louder and his implied control over the group pulled rank. Sirius and Remus sat down and Snape scrambled back to his seat, looking even angrier than before, but he said nothing more.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Tonks. I trust the in house entertainment is finished and we can continue with our meeting?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly (something they hadn't done in quite some time). Tonks was bright red as she nodded and slumped further into her seat.

The meeting was shorter than most of the others and as it ended, Tonks found that she had once again, been tuned out for the duration of it. As people started moving and heading towards the door, she stood up quickly and rushed to the safety of the kitchen, a place where only people who were staying for dinner would turn up.

Tonks entered the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. It was empty, seeing as Molly was the one who did the cooking, and she was still out in the hall talking.

Tonks felt completely embarrassed. Not only had she made a complete idiot out of herself in front of the entire Order (half of who would never take her seriously again), but she was now sitting in the kitchen alone feeling sorry for herself.

She didn't bother to look up as she heard the door open. Someone pulled out the chair next to her and sat down in it.

"I don't understand what Snivellus was talking about, these costumes are pretty comfortable. Now I almost wish we _were_ headed to a fancy dress party."

Tonks looked up at the sound of his comfortingly familiar voice. He was sitting with one leg over the other in his tuxedo and smiling at her.

Tonks laughed and buried her head in his shoulder. He laughed as well, pulling her closer to him. "Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?" he asked, kissing her head.

* * *

Dinner that night was certainly an interesting sight. Remus and Tonks were seated at the head of the table at everyone's insistence. They were still wearing their dress clothes and as each kid walked in, they were forced to explain their situation. But they did it through broad smiles and giggles. 

Everyone had laughed when Sirius recounted exactly how Snape had gone flying across the room after being spilled upon. Molly, Arthur and Bill, after being goaded into it by everyone else, had spilled details of the ball. Tonks was especially glad that she had missed the waltz.

After dinner they had wandered into the front room, adults drinking wine and telling stories of far off days, and the teenagers sullenly wishing they could stay up longer than allotted. They made an odd little group, a sort of twisted extended family, and for a while, everyone seemed to have forgotten the real sordid reasons they were all living there together. For a while, they were just enjoying it.

* * *

"Oh Remus, I don't want to try this again. Remember what happened before? I'll just be stepping on your feet the whole time." Tonks was looking miserable as Remus was putting a record on the phonograph. 

Remus turned around and smiled. "You weren't that bad. And besides, you need all the practice you can get for next year," he said, teasing her.

The front room was now deserted except for the two of them, and Remus had suggested they try dancing again, since, you know, they were wearing their nice clothes. "It would be a pity to waste them," he had said, trying to persuade her.

Tonks shook her head stubbornly and was determined to stay rooted to her seat. Remus walked over to her and stood looking down at her, an amused smile playing across his face.

"All right, fine Miss Pouty Pants. How does this sound? Each time you step on my feet means one less kiss you get tonight. And each time you don't step on my feet, you get another."

Tonks moaned. "That's just mean, Remus Lupin."

"Come on, I have faith in your sex drive." She shot him a dirty look as he swept her up onto her feet.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him as he led her to the middle of the room.

"Well, if you really want to kiss me, you won't step on my toes, now will you?" he said mischievously, raising an eyebrow.

Tonks gave in. They danced. She didn't step on his toes once.

* * *

Their shoes lay abandoned next to the couch, and Remus' collar was partly unbuttoned as they sat down on the couch. 

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Remus asked, pulling her close to him so that she leant against his chest. He kissed her cheek. "And I believe I owe you a few of these."

_The End_

A/N: Well, that's it. Cheers for everyone who read it and reviewed it and such. I'm glad you liked it. I hope Tonks wasn't too whiny in this chapter, she may have come across that way, I don't know. I also hope the ending wasn't too silly, I mean, it was meant to be cute and all, but yeesh, it ended up being a bit fluffy didn't it? Ah well, I had fun writing this for sure. And again, Cheers for reading my little story!


End file.
